Doomed Love
by shenaedeniven
Summary: Edward is an immortal prince, His life is controlled by the rules and superstitions of his vampire royal family. Bella an average 18 year old, working to get through college. The two come together under painful circumstances, bound by superstitions and royals. death seems the only way, if you are not in love.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**FOUND**

**EDWARD'S POV**

My library, My favorite place in the world, A place where I can lose myself in another world, where I can be the man I want to be, If just for a little while.

But today It is Tainted, I wonder if it will ever be the same, I don't think so. Yesterday, as I was curled up reading, passing my useless existence.A loud scuffle sounded outside in the hall Before My manservant came rushing in Barging open the Library doors, He stopped to bow low, before the words which have not left my mind rushed from his mouth.

"sire, It has been done, your tracker has sent word that your Donor will be here by tomorrow, midday" He kept his head low, waiting for my signal

I swept my hand to the door, unable to speak. He left swiftly, closing the library doors behind him.

The book fell from my hands, I could taste the air on my tongue, but I couldn't focus on closing my jaw, 70 years, it had only been 70 years It was supposed to take a lot longer, my father and uncles waited 120 years before their Donor was found. I wasn't ready yet, I wasn't ready to start this life, but I knew that was not why I dreaded this day. I had to find Tanya. I needed her now. why I do not know, but it made sense to go to my betrothed when this concerned her as well as me.

I stopped outside her apartments, and waited for my manservant to send word that I was waiting for an audience with her. The mansion in which my family lived was made up of small but luxurious apartments, the prince's were always larger and more conveniently located as eventually they would all have two occupants, the prince and his wife.

I couldn't wait, I barged through her doors my man rushed from the room, she was sitting on a large sofa in front of a low burning fire, she set the book down as I entered and gestured for me to come to her, she doesn't rise to her feet and bow low, I told her never to do that to me I hate being treated this way. I smiled and made my way across the golden carpet to sit beside her.

"Is something wrong Darling?" her fingers ran through my hair as she scooted closer, I exhaled and rested my head on her shoulder. feeling slightly more Relaxed.

"they found her" I didn't think she heard me but I small "Oh" escaped her lips, her fingers tightened in my hair. I raised my head to look into her face, she looked calm and collected, the usual for Tanya, she never lost her temper of let her emotions show, the complete opposite of me, My temper controlled me, even after 500 years of trying to tame it.

"she will be here by midday tomorrow" I watched her face trying to find something. Nothing. No emotion could be ever seen in her eyes, which irked me, I felt that I had to hide any emotion around Tanya, something which I didn't want to have to do, not around my future wife. "I'm not ready, why is she here so early?" I moped on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Darling I too wasn't expecting this news for many years, but we can not change anything, just think it will all be over in what? 4 or 5 days and then you don't have to see her, she wont even exist, she will give you what you need and then it will be all over" she cooed kissing the top of my head and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I am brought back to the present by my Manservant, knocking on the Library door "sire the king requests your presence immediately" I took a deep breath, time to meet the woman who was going to give me a heir, to continue the line of pure blood of the kings. I knew It was all superstitions. Our whole kingdom was ruled by royal pontiffs , who although were lower than my father, the king. They determined almost every even in out lives. I hated them, But to question them was treason, punishable even to a prince, by death.

" I made my way to the throne room dragging my feet, I already hated this girl, I hated her for what I had to do, and for her just being around, If she wasn't living I would be a happy man. I took comfort that she would be dead reasonably soon.

I entered just in time, through a side door, just behind my father's throne, he was standing on the stair leading down from the thrones to the marble floor, I could hear her heartbeat long before the large wooden doors was thrown open, it was erratic and weak. I grimaced, how could this frail human be mine? I was almost ashamed to own her, in front of my father I had always prided myself on being the strong eldest son. I ran my hands though my hair in embarrasment as my father turned to me with a grimace much like mine, I just looked down.

But my eyes lifted on their own as she walked in, or rather was being dragged in. And my whole world turned on it's Axis.

My breath stuck in my throat, and my jaw went limp.

**BELLA'S POV**

****I look over to the clock for the thousandth time tonight, 10:50 pm, Ten more minutes! the diner has been Beyond dead, I don't think I have left my seat for the last hour, but I'm not one to complain about easy money, I always offer to take the late shift, double shifts are good in my book, I need all the money I can get. Vetinary courses aren't cheap . Unfortunately my dad is not made of money, which would be convenient from time to time, but I don't complain about supporting myself, I like being independent.

I doodle on the mouse pad of the ancient computer, As much as I am excited to go to Chicago, in a few weeks, I feel terrible for leaving Charlie on his own, the guy cannot cook, or clean, or wash his clothes without everything turning blue. But I know it's the best thing for us both, I know there has been A woman in his life of late, But he doesn't want to get serious with her because I am still at home, but he hasn't said anything I know he never will, but I plan to tell him to bring her home when I leave, he has never had anyone since mom died, and deserves It, more than anyone.

"Bella! get home girl" Marge ducks her head out of the kitchen door, I still smile whenever she speaks, ,she is such a cliché diner owner, a bit chunky, perm and her name is Marge for god's sake! I jump from my chair, "bye Marge, I'll see you tomorrow" I wave to her smiling before folding my apron and shoving it under the counter, and grabbing my handbag, I parked my truck on the curb down the road a few 100 feet so it wouldn't hinder customer parking. I peep my head out he door, before side stepping out and gently closing the door behind me, My usual routine the last few nights as I have that terrible feeling of eyes on me, yesterday it was just here, but today I felt hat hair-raising, neck tingling feeling that someone was watching me.

I keep my head down, and try to look like I don't know anything is there, I snort to myself, I know I 'm being childish, I have not told anyone that I think I'm being followed, they'd think I was crazy, plus I'm nothing special, I'm completely average, average, hight,build,looks,and definitely no money to speak of. I relax at the front of my truck, and dig through my handbag to find my truck key, damn! I should have done this inside, I huff and look around quickly my hand digging frantically in my bag, My breathing picks up, as much as I want to tell myself I'm a complete idiot I trust my gut and my gut knows there is something wrong, I can't find my keys!, tears sting my eyes, I know I'm being so irrational, I step back and huff. sweeping my hand over my eyes determined to gain some control of myself.

I close my eyes and take deep breaths I slow my hand that's still, rummaging, through my bag. slow and steady Bella, I chant to myself,

I freeze, a cold hard block just pressed up against my back, "hello little singer" his deep voice sending chills through my entire body, I open my mouth to scream, but A cold hand wraps around my mouth, I close my eyes, tensing, ready for the pain which I'm sure is coming any second.

AUTHORS NOTE

I hope you like the first chapter! I have been writing this story and perfecting the details for some time now, And I am in love with the story so far, I am hoping to have the first 4 or 5 chapters up in a few days so you can review and let me know if its decent, it is only my 2nd story ever but I have learned that detail is Everything! , I am still working on my other story "Out of reach" and have a few chapters almost ready to be published. But this story is my favorite. Hope you like it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**CONFUSION**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I have never been so nervous in my entire existence, I rest my hand on my knee to stop it from bouncing, my breathing is erratic, Get a grip Edward!I shout internally at myself trying to rid myself of her in my head, I shake my head and take a deep breath, this is so pathetic. A frail human girl should not be moving me to this blithering mess its embarrasing.

I have yet to see anyone since I laid eyes on her, I feel as though I Am not my own anymore. When she walked into that room I longed to run to her, but my feet were boulders, I couldn't speak, I watched her, she looked weak, leaning her weight, on my tracker, Demitri. who had hold of her waist, as my eyes caught their closeness I wanted to smash his head into the wall, even now I have no idea what filled me with such hatred towards him. I have always liked him but to see him so close to her knowing he has been holding her this entire day or two made me shake with anger. once I moved my gaze from his arm around her and my eyes locked with hers. I was transfixed. I could not break away. her eyes were depthless, and the warm brown such a comfort to the harsh red of my own kind, But her eyes showed so much fear to which she rightly felt But I was more taken aback but he fear I felt, as though a was feeling her fear.

From that moment, I have felt things that aren't my own. Fear, desolation, then appalling sadness that almost brought me to my knees, I have never felt such strong feelings, I have no idea what Is wrong with me, Does this happen with every Donor? I am so lost, which terrifies me.

I have always been independent, not one to follow my emotions or ever let myself feel them. My whole family were practically forced into this life although they all seemed happy, with their partners and lives.

I can never be happy or let myself feel my desolation.

if I did I would become useless.

I can never be weak.

I need to stop these Emotions. Now!

I run my hands through my hair, She will be hear any moment for the first night of Nemore. can I do this for 3 nights? I shouldn't even be worried about these nights, the 4th night our wedding night, how can I do that, how can I defile myself with her?

we will be married but that means nothing to me, I only want to have a physical relations with the woman I love, I have never even touched Tanya that way, But I am sure I will love her some day, My brothers Emmet and Jasper have both found their Betrothed, who happen to be Tanya's sisters, and they love each other, you can see it as plain as the sun in the sky. I want that, to know the woman I spend my nights with is in love with me and I her.

Tanya and I have hit it off to some degree, but I can not show myself around her, and that's what I long for, someone who will accept my faults with open arms. I do like Tanya but she, for 70 years, from the day I became of age, she has tried to make me a better man. so when the time comes I will be good for her.

I don't want that. But she is beautiful and I am still a man, I would be lying if i said that it was lust that drove me to her. When I first laid eyes on her she was by far the most beautiful woman in the room, and I revelled in the fact that she wanted me. I suppose you could say I was proud to show her off, say she was mine, or soon would be, that was good for a while.

At the sound of footsteps, I dart around the room, I don't know what to do, do I wait in bed? should I sit on my sofa, or at my desk? I have never been put out by such small details, yet they feel huge, I don't want to see the fear that filled her eyes, when I first saw her. But I am the last person in the world whom I want her scared by, I want to see her smile. I want to be the cause of her smile.

My head snaps up, and the tugging on my insides I have felt all afternoon in her absence is almost disappears. I breathe deeply relishing the thought that for the rest of the night she is mine, I try and think of that in a possessive sort of way but I can't lie to myself. I quickly walk to the door before pausing, I don't want to seem over excited, I can't help but smile, hearing her heartbeat on the other side of the door, relieved that it is no longer so weak but still slightly Erratic. I open the door making sure I'm smiling, My breath catches in my throat, She is looking down at the floor her long mahogany tresses flowing over her intertwined fingers, she is dressed in a simply white silk dress which pools at the floor, she honestly looks like an angel standing at my door, her maid leaves us bowing low before turning and quickly making her way back down the hall. I hardly notice. I want to ask her inside, but I can't find my voice, so in instead I stand there like a total Idiot, gawking at her. Eventually, finding my feet I step aside allowing her entrance.

She peeks up at me through her hair and she takes a deep breath, A feeling of acceptance washes over me, I freeze for a half second. The feeling is mine and yet it isn't. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, exhaling in a huge gush.

She quickly steps around me before raising her head to take in the room, Again, Fear pulses through me, I am taken by surprise, this is not my own fear. something is wrong, these aren't my own feelings that are taking over me. I watch the girl lost in my own own thoughts. Completely confused.

I shake my head, again trying to rid myself of the fear rushing through my stone cold veins. the door gently closes behind us with a gentle click, yet she jumps and spins on her feet to face me. I hold my hand out to her, making sure a reassuring smile is on my face "please, don't be afraid" I speak slowly still drinking in her presence, inhaling her scent, and appraising her features.

I don't know how long we both stood there, but I was too absorbed in her enticing scent and sight to realise, her breathing had become Erratic, and her knees were shaking, I was abruptly pulled from my reverie when she fell at my feet, I just caught her waist before her head hit the floor, she felt warm and soft, her lavender and freesia scent enveloping me and I lost myself in her feel for a moment, I revelled at the amazing relief her body in my arms brought me, a small moan escape her lips and I quickly turned body towards mine, her head was in my lap, her eyes were closed but her breathing slow and deep, she must have fainted, I reassure myself that she is fine, her heart was strong, I sweep her hair out of her face before lifting her to my bed.

I have watched her sleep through the night, I have never been so enthralled, I lay beside her, my head propped up on my elbow, while I watched her lips quiver, or her brows furrow. I have never seen anyone sleep, It looks amazing, I like to read to escape my day-to-day life, but to dream, would be wonderful. I want to touch her. I have fought myself to just reach out and stroke her cheek. but the night is drawing to a close, I know I will hate myself tomorrow, either way I choose, I want to hold her again, but I know I can't form any attachment to this woman, it's a stupid thing to even think about, I know she wont be here long, and I have Tanya. but almost without realizing, I reach my trembling hand out, and as gently as a can, almost hardly touching her at all, I stroke her cheek, from her temple to her jaw, I close my eyes and bite down a moan, a strange tingling sensation moves through my core, and the tension, I didn't realize had built within me subsides instantly. I look at my hand on her face. This is wrong, so wrong. I grimace at my mistake. I quickly remove my hand, I quickly roll off the bed, shrug on my jacket and leave. it is sunrise, and I need to find Tanya.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

I am waiting at his door again this is the second time I have been brought here. My maid stands, behind me trembling, she still is terrified, for what I do not know, she has not spoken a word to me, No one has, it is driving me mad.

I have no idea why I am here, or for how long.

I have tried all day to coax something out of my maid, but she just looks at me with sadness, which scares me. I don't think I will be seeing my family again, I thought I had accepted that, but I cried most of the day today, my face now red and puffy. I didn't eat or drink, I honestly don't think I could keep anything down.

I can feel a tightness in my chest, and my throat is dry, I know I am getting sick, I don't cope well with a lot of stress, when I was young I got sick, from changing schools and losing my mother. But I don't care.

The door opens, but I hardly notice, my eyes glazing over with unspilled tears. But I am brought to attention when I cold, hard hand grasps my own and gently pulls me into the warm, lamp lit room. I didn't notice anything last night, and I don't want to look at him now, I move my gaze around the room making sure to look around him, we stand, with my hand in his, just inside the door, a large sofa sits in front of the fireplace which is the source of heat in the warm room, which is nice as my room is quite cold compared to his, I shiver slightly, my body slowly warming up, his four poster bed, sits with the bed head at the wall in the center in the room, there are candles burning on a small coffee table beside the sofa, I large desk is on the opposite, side of the room pushed against the wall made of bookshelves, lined with hundreds of books, after surveying the room for a minute or so, a throat clears gently, I reluctantly look to him, he is watching me intently, like I'm a new animal at the zoo or something, I snort to myself, who knows, I probably am.

I look to him, he looks confused,I forgot he would have heard me snort but I don't answer, I just look away.

After some time of nothing, he clears his throat again, " would you like to sit on the sofa, I am sure you have many questions for me" I look up to him, He is smiling warmly at me.

He tugs me toward the couch, and sits me closest to the fire, for which I am grateful, I have been cold all day in the simple attire, and my room's fire never burns, my maid doesn't seem to notice, and I have hardly noticed myself,untill I can feel the warmth seeping into my cold skin. But I know I will regret it, my chest is still tight and I can feel a sore throat coming on, I groan.

I'll have a fever tomorrow for sure.

"Whats wrong?" he looks genuinely concerned. his eyes look almost scared?

I stare at him a bit too long, God he is beautiful, I suppose that is one point in my favour, "nothing" but my throat is dry and my voice cracks, I clear my throat to no avail.

He rises fast, really fast, and walk swiftly to a small door beside the fire-place, I can hear him talking very quietly to someone before he returns and sits beside me again, the whole thing took 5 seconds, I must have shown my shock because he looked at me, furrowing his brows, before laughing, right at that moment I servant came out holding a tray, and he set it down before me, I leaned forward and inhaled, the steam already soothing my throat, He took a the cup and placed it in my hands with I had already reached out without realizing it. I gladly took it and sipped it, I have no idea what it is but it tastes divine, the servant bowed then left, leaving us alone. I couldn't even bother being scared anymore at being alone with him, just come what may andI will let it have me. It felt better in some weird way to resign myself then fight everything. It was too hard.

I looked back to him, he was staring at me again, though he looked nervous. I couldn't wait any longer and feeling refreshed from my tea, I took a deep breath, and looked back up to him "why am I here?" It came out as a whisper, which was not what I intended, I wanted to be strong in front of him, I didn't want him to know that I was struggling.

He didn't look shocked at my question, I think he had expected it,

" I'm not sure you want to know" his answer seemed forced from his perfect mouth his lips formed a hard line.

The breath left me in a whoosh, that was not what I was expecting, The cup started to shake, the tea spilling over my lap, and tears blurred my vision, I couldn't do it, I can't do it. I can't cry in front of him. I can't let myself show fear. I need to be strong. I tried to steady my breathing, as my tears fell down my cheeks, I blinked twice, willing no more to fall, but I was losing , more and more fell, betraying me, I lifted one hand from the cup and tried to wipe them away but more flowed down my already puffy red cheeks.

A cold hand, took the cup from my other hand and placed it on the tray on the table, before taking my trembling hand in his own. I looked up to him, but my vision was blurry, his face was closer than I expected, and his other hand reached up to my face, to help wipe away my tears.

"I'm sorry" he murmured over an over. His velvet voice calming almost even though he sounded half strangled.

after a long time I calmed. we were a lot closer now, I was almost on his lap, my head was resting on his side, and him arm was over my shoulder, we sat there for a long time, I felt exhausted. I was not going to sleep till I had answers, I make my breathing more even, "are you asleep?" he whispers.

just as I was about to open my mouth, I frown, before smiling to myself, "yes" I answer, it's quiet, for a moment, before his body was shaking gently, I smile, I know he is laughing silently, "really?" his vioce is playful, and my breath stutters he sounds beautiful when he is happier.

I raise my head and smile at him despite myself, he smiles back at me and I forget to breathe I have never seen him smile but he is truly beautiful in every sense of the word.

His hand moves down my arm, gently, "why are you so cold" I blurt out, he looks taken aback, and his hand both abruptly are on his lap, his brows furrow.

" well I may as well just tell you straight out, I am not human, I am a vampire, we all are here" He sighs, waiting for me to process

It took me a long moment to take in what he had just said, I had no idea what that really meant, he looked nothing like the vampires I had read about and seen in movies. He looks close to normal other than the eyes, He must have seen the confusion in my expression, " I am cold and hard because I am immortal, I was born-" he paused looking at me carefully before resuming "I was born, and it takes around 500 years to mature to what I am now, I will never age a day after that, My heart stopped beating 70 years ago when I came of age, but we don't all grow like that, only the royals are born, to keep the blood line pure, others can be bitten and if thay are not drained, the venom spreads leaving them immortal" He stared at me, his eyes looking over my face.

I guess he was trying to see if he scared me but I was just more and more confused the more he spoke, I had a million more questions, " you said your heart stopped beating?" he took in a deep breath and faced turned his body to face mine, "yes, my mother-all our mothers were human, vampire women cannot get pregnant or carry a child"

I thought that through for a moment, then realization hit on me, I was his, I was here for him, I was here, to give birth to his baby.

I couldn't breathe, for a long time a just sat there, "breathe" his voice was barely audible, I looked up to him, his face was pained, he eyes were sad, I stared at him for a long time, until my vision blurred again, he had his arms around me his embrace was cold and hard, and I stiffened, He leaned back keeping his eyes on me face, "I don't want this either, I'm sorry" Iwas slightly comforting that he didn't want it, but another question popped up, I had to know, I had to ask "how many times?" at first he looked confused, but when recognition showed on his face he looked away, there was a long pause He still didn't face me, "only once" I took a deep breath, that was okay then maybe I could leave when I was done.

"can I leave after?" He looked at me, his eyes sad again. did he not want me to leave?

"yes" he whispered his voice rough, "if you make it" he looked down as he said those last words.

I bearly heard them, "what?" I was trying to keep my voice even.

"what do you mean?" I asked again my voice still trembling

he didn't answer, instead he got up and made his way towards the bed "you are tired I can see it, you should sleep now" his vioce was calm and stern.

I admit I was exhausted, but I needed answers, "answer me" I stood and turned to where he was standing next to the bed, I tried to sound stern like him but it sounded more like a plea.

"you can ask more questions tomorrow" he looked annoyed now.

His hand gestured to the bed, I looked to the bed and my eyes widened, another wave of realization washed over me, " are we supposed to-" I couldn't finish I had no are let in my lungs and I felt faint, my head was pounding, I wasn't sure if it was the sickness getting worse or all the information that I was still struggling to process.

"no not till the day after tomorrow" his voice was still firm.

"I won't!" I screamed at him before I could stop myself.

He looked angry now and I instantly regretted my actions, I have no idea what he is capable of, He strode over to me and grabbed my arm roughly, and pulled me to the bed, I tried to fight him , but it felt like I was shoving at a brick wall, his grip tightened, and I tried not to cry out. That was going to bruise bad. he dragged me to the bed and using my arm painfully threw me on it. He was strong, very strong, there was no way I could fight him, ever.

he pulled the cover beneath me roughly, "get in" he commanded his voice cold, I did, quickly and layed down before he had to tell me, he climbed in after me and my heart started to race and I struggle to control my breathing as I tried to get as far from him as possible, without falling off the edge of the bed. silent tears fell from my eyes, drenching the pillow, it was quiet for a long time, neither of us moved, the lamp went out, he must have a switch near the bed, It was easier to fall asleep in only the soft firelight, I felt heavy and my chest felt tight my breath was started to wheeze a bit, I knew I'd be bad tomorrow, but was too exhausted to care. I was almost asleep, when his soft voice woke me from my near slumber, "what is your name" I was surprised, I didn't realize that I didn't know his name either, I didn't answer, I almost too tired, "mine name is Edward" he whispered softly.

maybe he though I was sleeping, because he moved close to me, I could feel his cold chest almost on my back it was quiet before he whispered, "I'm sorry, I wish you could understand, I don't want to do this to you" he took a deep breath, he sounded sad now, softer, not cold stern like before.

I mulled over his name, Edward, I liked the name, and it suited him, "my name is Bella" I whispered, it was quiet again, and I was struggling to keep from my slumber, "bella" he whispered, but I fell asleep before I could hear more.

Again I woke alone, I opened my eyes, but even the faint light hurt, may maid was standing at the side of the bed, waiting, I wheezed trying to take a deep breath, my throat was sore and very tight, I could hardly speak, or open my mouth, My head was pounding, I kept my eyes closed as I lifted the covers, I sucked in a breath as the cold air hit my bare legs. I stood, leaning on the bed post for support as a wave of nausea washed over me, I could feel my knees weakening, and my grip on the bed post weakened, I didn't even feel the fall until my head hit the side of the wooden bed frame, I moaned raising my head to my forehead, I could feel the blood dripping down my face and in my eyes, there was a lot of it, it never seemed to stop, I hadn't realized there was a cold hand on my face trying to wipe away the blood, but It kept coming, there a voice screaming for someone, I didn't know who my maid was calling for I tried to reassure her, she was hysterical, but I couldn't talk my throat was too sore, I felt heavy and really cold. A man's voice rang above my maids and more hands were on my face, "quickly send for the doctor, and Edward, now!" that was the last thing I heard before It went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

**TRUST**

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

I'm tying to read in my library, as I have done for the past 500 years. but these two days I have held the book in my hand, to try and rid my thoughts of Her, to no avail, She consumes me.

I don't think I will ever succeed in forgetting her. But I have to detach myself, Never have I loathed something so much. My entire being, screams to be near her. But these last few hours it feels weaker, or I am stronger now? is my resolve enough to leave her? The pull she has had over my being, feels weaker this morning. It took me hours to leave her, I felt utter shame for how I spoke to her last night. But I can't ever admit the truth, I need to keep this new found resolve, I don't know how I will succeed, I know I will not escape her. She is here to give me a child for fucksake! we both know what that entails.

"fuck!"the book flies across the room along with the angry echo of my voice. this is such a mess! I just want to crawl in dark hole and never come out. I am faintly aware of footsteps, running toward the library, but I don't bother looking up, The library doors fly open and the footsteps rush inside, "what" I ask, drolly, I wait, there is no answer, but there is quick panting, not far from me. I know whoever is still there, lazily I look up, Bella's maid is standing before me, looking flustered, she bows when I raise my head, But it's the smell that assaults me that immediately brings me to full attention, I can see it drying slightly all over her hands, she doesn't speak, her eyes are terrified, "what have you done" I scream but I don't need an answer, I run towards the pull. the weakening pull. I can't think, I don't want to think, I know If I do, I'll go mad.

The smell of Her blood, leads me to My apartments, I don't even bother opening the door, I run straight through, leaving an Edward shaped hole. I can't see her. My eyes are frantic, needing to see her, My hands find their way to my hair, pulling it painfully. I run round the bed, she isn't here, only a large bright Red pool of her blood, staining the plush carpet. I automatically focus on the pull that has tormented me, But now I would give anything to feel it again, but there is none. my hands clutch my chest. ripping my jacket and shirt, bunching the material in my fists before dropping it to the ground. My nails, dig into my stone cold skin leaving deep white gouges. I don't know how long I stood there, tearing away at my chest. I was aware of nothing. only the growing emptiness that I had never experienced was slowly but surely taking over me. And I let it.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

I can't tell if I'm dead or not. I open my eyes and the dark is the same. I can not escape it, I lift my hands to my face, yep my eyes are open, but its pitch black.I try and focus on my surroundings. I am laying on something, cold and hard. I am still in the silk dress from last night. No wonder I am so cold. My throught feels as though there are two hands wrapped tightly around it. I can't open my mouth more then a few centimeters, A soft wheezing sounds is deep in my chest, it feels louder with ever breath, My head throbs, and My face feels sticky, My hands roam as much or my surroundings as they can reach, all I can feel is stone, I'm guessing I'm not dead, It's too uncomfortable. I must have been passed out for some time, my entire body feels stiff, and there is a lot of blood on my face, which is dry and stuck in my lashes.

I lay there for a long time, too cold to go back to sleep. The wheezing and tightness in my chest and throat gets worse, and my head is driving me mad. My entire body is numb from cold, and my joints are starting to ache. But I don't make a sound, My mind too busy, His words are still sinking in, I don't think I will ever be able to accept my fate, I have one option though, and I know with the way I am now it would be simple. easy. I can just give up. I don't have to get better If I don't want to. So I give myself over to my fate, and let myself sink back into a deep slumber, it doesn't take long, I never realised how much will had to do with it. But I am content, and I smile, before My thoughts are taken over by darkness.

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV **

The pain in my chest is starting to take over. My fingers their work long ago. I can feel the gouges starting to heal already. maybe its the pain that stops me from noticing the tiny nudge of life, in my dead heart. I am curled up on the side of the bed she slept on. the top half of my clothes are in bunches scattered over the floor. No one has come looking for me, to which I am grateful, only my guard stands at the door. Once again I close my eyes, breathing deeply the scent of her that she has left me, and try to feel again the tug of her that I Have loathed for days. My eyes snap open, my hands feel over the area of my dead heart, It there. Its back! I'm on autopilot. following the beautiful tugging sensation, down the halls, The closer I get the stronger it becomes, the more I feel the more I come to me senses and I start to panic, It weak, too weak, and It's leading me down to the bottom of the building, where only prisoners are kept, why is she here? two guards stand in front of the iron door leading, down to the dungeons. I wave them to let me, way to slowly they pull the huge Iron door open, leading to pitch black, It takes 2 long seconds for my eyes to adjust, but I don't need sight, I can feel her, I follow the corridor, to the one door which is closed, I run to it ripping it from its hinges. I was not ready for what I saw before me, Her body was slightly blue, one side of her face was covered in dried blood, A huge gash on her forehead dissapearing into her hair, her eyes were closed, andI could hear her heart beating weakly. But something was wrong though, at first I didn't see what was so wrong with this site before me, I reached for her hand, and brought it to my lips, she was as cold as me. I scooped her up into my arms It felt beyond good to feel her again but she was so cold, I looked back to her face. and my skin tingled, something looked so wrong, I take time to stare at her, the unease sinking deeper into my core, realization hits me , she is smiling. Why? Why does she smile? It feels so wrong. I don't know why yet, but I know, something is very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER THREE**

** BETRAYAL**

** BELLA'S POV **

* * *

I woke feeling warm and comfortable, this wasn't right. I slid my fingers over something cold, wrapped around my waist. I continued to feel whatever it was holding me tight against something cold and hard, My other hand traveled to my chest, taking a deep breath, the tightness was almost gone, only a slight throbbing in my head and throat remained.

I took a few more deep breaths making sure I was better, and not still half asleep. There was movement close by my side and I cold hand pressed to my chest, then my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes not sure what I was about to encounter. My breath stuck in my throat, I was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful man, all I could think of was how amazingly handsome he was laying beside me, a cold arm wrapped around me, holding me a against him, my eyes trailed down his throat, to his bare chest, my eyes lingered on faint white scars, which covered the top half of his sculpted muscles.

without thinking, my hand that was on his arm, ran over his shoulder and across his chest, My fingers gently stroking over the marble white scars that indented slightly. He was unbelievably smooth, as I my hand slid down his stomach, I circled my fingers around his belly button, I had completely forgotten that I was being watched, until I low moan almost a purr, sounded from deep in his throat. I stopped short, feeling embarrassed.

His cold hand tipped up my chin, removing my eyes from his torso, to look into his ruby red ones. I quickly removed my hand from his chest, and placed it under the covers. His arm grabbed me more firmly, we were laying side by side, front to front. I was now aware of how close we were, his every breath fanned across my face, the scent of him was intoxicating. I couldn't help myself from inhaling every breath he exhaled. I hoped it wasn't too noticeable, that I was practically drunk, just from our proximity.

His eyes bore into mine for a long moment. I felt as though I had absolutely no control over my body, My mind was telling me, not as loud as I would like, to stay away from this beautiful man, that I was prey, being lured in, with the looks, and intoxicating smell, the closeness between us driving me mad. I know I should hate him. I am here to ultimately die. HE brought me here, for himself. How can I be so drawn to him? I feel as though my body is betraying me. But I don't know if I want to fight it. It feels so good here in his arms, I feel as though nothing could hurt me. which is extremely ironic, its laughable. I chuckle to myself, and shake my head at the impossilbility of this situation. Finding comfort in the man who will kill me.

Edward's brows furrow, still looking impossibly beautiful in the fire lit room. I smile back, unable to stop myself, I feel as though I can feel his confusion. Again my hand runs up his arm, completely with a mind of its own. I feel over his throat and my hand circles his face, I move my fingers to smooth over his brows. His eyes close, and he hums in the back of his throat. Almost immediately I feel serene. My own body relaxes, and I fall deeper into his hold. My hand continues to stroke his face, I watch him, his eyes closed. tracing, his nose, eyelids and mouth. His whole body is rock hard and cold as ice. I am wrapped in a red robe. But I can feel the cold slowly starting to seep in, but I don't think I can move, I feel so relaxed, like I just finished climbing a mountain, and now I feel the strain on my body completely gone.

I close my eyes, My hand still tracing. I feel myself sinking deeper and deeper into a peaceful slumber, other than my mind still screaming at me, but the thoughts only just making it through the slumber I am more than happy to fall into. I leave my hand resting on his cheek as I drift off. brushing off my mind for now, my mind which is screaming Betrayal. I let myself by sucked in by this beautiful man, what happened to my resolve? my steadfast decision to die at my hand? but I let those thoughts turn to whispers. Letting myself be happy and content in this stone angels arms.

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

Her hand stopped tracing some time ago. I smiled, she was asleep again. I opened my eyes, her peaceful face was snuggled into the robe close to my chest. I wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her closer. She didn't stiffen like she had when I first held her in her sleep, instead she let my pull her close, her hand falling from my face to rest on my chest. I marveled at her warmth, I never been so close to someone so soft and cosy. I have never needed heat, but now I can't get her close enough.

The last 12 hours have been the worst of my existence. I have lost her, then found her almost dead, only to have her almost taken away from me again. I can't believe that the leaders of my coven live in fear of old superstitions and laws. I Never knew that we lived in fear of such stupidity, My father lets himself Be ruled by old men who believe in witchcraft and laws made thousands of years ago. I found Bella close to death in a dungeon, placed there by the doctors who don't treat their patients with 21st century medicine but who believe that testing their worth to our kind. If they make it through they are deemed worthy, if not My Bella would have died, and thought unworthy of me. ME of all things. this girl who has brought me life who IS my life, they deemed unworthy of my worthless existence. I who can offer her nothing. Nothing but eventual death.

I pull her closer, I can't stand the thought of losing her. I have been through that, however brief but it was long enough for me to last a lifetime. I stroke her face, as I think of our future. I wish I could offer her more. How can I not offer her more? I have lost her once, I know I can't lose her again. I long to be able to take her away, and give her, her life back, and maybe, I try not to hope, that she may let me love her, let me make her mine. I argued with the doctors who came to my rooms, when they found Bella missing, they were expecting her dead. they were furious, no one has ever disobeyed their laws, they immediately alerted Stefan and Vlad. to anger them was punishable by death, But i would gladly die if I couldn't have Bella.

I tuck the robe tighter around her. I smile at the thought that she will be my wife tomorrow. That thought calms me, even though it does bring her impending death closer. I am unaware of any law stating that we must have relations on the first night. I won't touch her until she is ready , if she ever will be ready. I don't know if she could ever bring herself to love that way, to love me at all. But her actions tonight when she woke, have given me hope, I didn't dare let myself have before.

I will not let her die. After seeing the way the doctors treat their patients, I have hope that If I can learn enough I may be able to deliver the baby myself, I may be able to help her just long enough to change her. But before I plan I need to know the basics. I have never really known why the mothers die. I know I cannot change the reason Bella is here. but I do have a choice to save her.

I snuggle into her hair, breathing her in. I can feel her nestling closer to me. My heart soars, even though she is asleep she seems to trust me, maybe it isn't impossible for her to love me. I close my eyes, and let myself get lost in the moment, I have never felt so at peace.

" I will love you Bella, Forever" I whisper, before falling as close to sleep as a vampire can.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE **

this is a shorter chapter but I wanted to focus on their feelings this time, I hope this answers your questions on Bella. there is a lot more to come so stay tuned! I know there are still many unanswered questions but there is fun in a few cliff hangers :)

please review! I will update shortly.

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.**


End file.
